Safe
by shortevilpixie
Summary: Taken away at an early age she always knew what piece of her she was missing. Always remembered. She was alone most her life, craving freedom, light, anything. WARNING not for the Edward fans! M for later chapters (maybe?), no lemons, just tear jerkers. Contains abuse
1. Chapter 1

He is not Daddy any more. Daddy's don't do things like this. Daddy's don't take away your innocence. Daddy's don't shame you. Daddy's don't take your self worth… everything. I have nothing. Empty. Floating… Waiting. Numb.

Momma told me that where she was going was not safe for me, that Daddy would take care of me. Keep me safe.

She lied.

My whole family lied to keep me safe. I realize now that they didn't want this. They wanted me to be safe and happy… I remember happy. Happy was nice. But sadness is comforting. He doesn't keep me safe and happy. He is not my daddy, the one that's supposed to protect me.

I simply think of him as Edward.

I can smell dampness. Mould. I can see the life of new moss beginning on the opposite wall. The bolts next to the green are weak with rust. Not weak enough for me. There's blood. My blood. My wrists and my ankles are rubbed raw from the shackles holding me back. The bandages made from scraps of clothes have long since gone. I don't know how I've lasted this long and I don't know how much more I can take. I have no way of keeping time. All I know is night and day. A repeditive cycle telling me another day has passed. My best guess is that I looked to be around fifteen years of age. Maybe I am six.

I have endured the same torture for more than half my life. I am scarred, physically, mentally, emotionally. He cuts my arms, legs, any piece of flesh he can get his hands on. The beatings, every day. Over and over. I take it these days. Showing no emotions usually lessens the mental pain. I despise the baseball bat. I can't help my family's faces run through my mind when he uses that. I think it makes him angrier. At least my face remains un-scarred. Only bruises cover my face. They will fade.

I don't cry anymore. I can't. Everything's numb.

It's dark. Soon he will come, and beat me again. The scream-like tears of metal I hear alert me. I flip my head, eyes wide and scared. This sound if new. I crouch towards the door as best I can while restricted in the chains. This part of me still wants to fight back.

Something large slams into the door. The hinges buckle under the pressure and snap off. A large figure stands in the doorway, eyes darting around before resting on me. I hear a blood curdling scream and it takes me seconds to register it's mine. My scream.

The figure flits over to me and muffles the noise with his large warm hand. Warmth.

"Shh, Renesmee, shh, you're okay. We're gonna get you outta here. You _have_ to be quiet. Renesmee, shh."

I silence myself. I almost hear the cogs turning in my head. I must be going crazy now but that's okay The warmth covering my lips is real. I can hear his breathing. Real. I remember the voice. Husky. Soft. Caring. The one from my childhood. My wolf. His hand leaves my mouth now that I've calmed down ever so slightly. He reaches for my feet and I flinch back. His eyes meet mine and I realize what he was trying to do. I nod, letting him know it's okay. Once again he reaches for my ankles. He grasps the cuffs and breaks them apart. Instant relief. He does the same with my wrists. The sides of the broken cuff tear at my skin which creates new marks. Red appears and trails down my arm. His breath catches when he sees the puckered purple and white lines.

I bring my knees up to my chest and wrap my arms around my legs. Curled into my own little ball. I turn my head away from his. I don't want him to see my shame.

"Jake?" I whisper.

"I'm real Nessie. I'm right here."

I involuntarily scoot closer to him. I lean against him, sighing at the warmth. I'm so cold.

"God I miss you." I choke out.

He wraps his arm around me. I shiver and he pulls me up to my feet. I stumble a bit before getting my balance. My head is spinning. Everything has happened so quickly.

"Renesmee." Jacob takes something from his pocket and presses it into my hand. I gasp. It's cold and hard, just like a baseball bat. My instincts take over and I drop it nearly as soon as I have it in my hand.

It clatters loudly to the ground, breaking the eerie silence. He reaches to pick it up.

"Sorry." He holds the small metal thing to his face. I can just make out the shape of it with help from the moonlight filtering in from the tiny window. "It's a torch."

That makes sense.

"How about we try again?" Jacob asks.

I nod. Afraid my voice will crack.

He holds it out towards me and I grasp it tightly. I look at him for reassurance. He nods and gives me a small smile. I fumble with it until I find the button. It illuminates the small room but I don't look back. I keep my eyes on his face which has now grown serious.

"I need you to do something for us."

"Us?"

He takes a deep breath. "Alice, Jasper, you and I."

"What about the rest of my family?"

"Don't ask now Renesmee, just listen and do exactly as I say."

I nod. This is important. I recognize the tone of assertiveness in his voice.

"You have to go outside, alone."

I start trembling. My breathing comes out broken and I can feel myself getting lightheaded. He notices and pulls me closer. His touch calms me down greatly. After a minute he pulls back and places his hands on my shoulders. He looks me in the eyes.

"Renesmee, go out the door behind me, go left down the hallway, left again, then right. You'll be outside then. Go to the shed on your left and wait for me. Do not turn on your torch until you get outside. Do you think you can do that?"

I nod uncertainly but agree to it anyway. I have to do this. Jacob is depending on me. My eyes travel to the doorway behind him. I have never seen the outside of this room. Not once.

"Nessie."

My eyes snap back to him.

"I _will_ come and get you."

I lock my eyes onto his big brown ones. I trust him. I nod again, still not trusting my voice entirely.

I step around Jacob. My bare feet against the cold concrete is nothing new, but it's still all so different.

**Err…. Welcome to my twisted mind. I'm still debating if I should write more or not. Maybe I'll write more chapters one day or leave it as a one shot**


	2. Chapter 2

Stumbling and tripping over my feet, I make my way outside. The cool night air bites at my bare skin and the moonlight illuminates my surroundings just enough for me to be able to spot the metal shed in the corner. I'm puzzled as to why Jacob asked me to wait in it. I take a deep breath and switch on the torch. Goose bumps rise on my legs and arms, causing a shiver to run up my spine. I nearly trip on a small stone hidden in the grass while I make my way to the piece of metal, but I manage to get there in the end. I shine the torch on the lock. It's been broken. The door opens without much protest and I step inside. I instantly feel caged in, flashes of black cross my mind and I jump when the door slams shut behind me. I know it's only the wind.

I find myself a corner in the small space. I wouldn't be able to lay down flat in here if I tried. I bring my knees up to my chest and shut my eyes tightly. I don't know when someone will come for me. Maybe no one will. Maybe they'll leave me here? I wouldn't blame them though… Who would want to come back for a fucked up little freak like me? If no one comes then I'll have to get out of here myself… It occurs to me in that moment that I have no idea where 'here' is. For all I know I could be in the middle of the Australian outback.

I bury my face into my knees, trying to calm myself down before I get too worked up. The torch is still on. I reach over to switch it off. Shadows make me nervous. You never know what's hiding behind a shadow. It's either pitch black of all lit up. Though the shadows come back now; I smell fire. I can hear cracking.

Burning.

Sizzling.

Voices.

Jacob.

Jacob… Jacob… Is he coming to get me? Where is he? I can hear footsteps. Light ones. Heavy ones. And… Jacob ones. They're coming closer now. My instincts to protect myself are still with me. I lean forward now, and crouch in a defensive position. My lips pull halfway back over my teeth. I'm ready to snarl and attack anyone who threatens me.

The door swings open with a jolt. Startled, I jump back and curl into myself again. I was about to attack Jacob. He is here. He's come to get me just like he said he would. There is a determined look in his eyes. Wordlessly, he steps over to me and carefully picks me up as if I'm as fragile as a china doll. My feet stumble over themselves and they find the cold ground. He holds me up, supporting my weight on his left side. He walks me out of the shed and I stumble against him. He's warm. My sun.

Flames flicker in front of me. It lights up the whole area now. Trees surround the small concrete building. The roof of the structure is low. Maybe a foot and a half over Jacob's head at best. The crackles and pops come out of the small windows located around walls. The musty smell of damp wood and moss collide with the flames and smoke. The smell billows around my nose. Purple pillows of smoke in the air cover over the stars bright light and dim then remarkably. I see two figures standing near the corner of the concrete building. The low cement wall has an opening in it near them. I looks like a driveway, maybe. The mushy grass and weeds under my feet turn to small sharp rocks and stones. I wince at the texture but it's not that worst thing I've ever had to walk over. Jacob's arm wraps protectively around my shoulders. He takes even more of my weight now. Not that I probably weight much anyway. It takes the main pressure off my feet and makes it easier to walk. I don't know where we are going. I trust Jacob to keep me safe. He's the only one I can trust right now.

The two figures are gone now. A black car pulls up in front of me suddenly. I jump in fright. The back door swings open. Am I expected to get in this car? I'm hesitant but Jacob gives my back a gentle nudge. I go fourth to climb inside. The scent of vampire hits my nose. Two vampires.

Alice?

Jasper?

My Aunt and Uncle… They're here, in this car. I flip my head as realization hits me. I stare in the direction of the front seats. Short, cropped, spiky hair surrounds the face of my Aunt. She is smiling sadly at me. If vampires could cry she would be doing that right now. Her eyes are glazed over with venom pooling in her tear ducts, threatening to spill over but never doing so. My Uncle, Jasper is sitting in the drivers' seat. His hands are clenched in fists and his knuckles are whiter than the rest of his pale skin. He's staring straight forward; never the one to show much emotion. My Aunt Alice lets out a strangled sob. My eyes are still wide in surprise as I reach my seat. Jacob slides in next to me, ducking his head so he doesn't catch it on the top of the car. As soon as he's inside and the door is shut I scoot over to him and whimper into his side. His warmth is a welcome comfort. I breathe in his earthy, woody smell and his arm tightens around me.

The car's engine revs. We take off and climb to a high speed. I can see the bright red and orange flames in the side mirror of the car. I can't bring myself to look back. I won't ever go back there again. That place can't follow me anymore. Not with my Jacob here. I know the memories and the trauma will always stay with me though.

The silence in the car hangs over us like a dark cloud.

"Renesmee?" Jacob shifts his head slightly so he can see my face. I bury it deeper into his chest.

"Yeah?" My voice comes out strained and cracked.

"Are you okay?"

I don't answer his question.

Alice chooses that moment to pipe up. "Ness, we're near the north-east coast in Santa Cruz, Argentina. You've been missing for nearly four and a half years now. It's June, you're coming up to your sixth birthday soon. We have been living in Brazil for the past six months now, searching the area for you. Jasper found you while he was taking some time out and on a hunt. We are going to France. That way we can be close to… Uhh"

Jasper spoke for the first time. "Renesmee, we know where Bella is. Now we're not giving you any details yet as to where as I know this is a lot for you to take in. Jacob still has contact with most of the pack, they are our eyes and ears back in Forks. Carlisle and Esme…They were in Canada the last time we contacted them. They were searching for you there." The undertone of sadness is evident in his voice.

I feel lightheaded. Maybe I'm trying to take it too much at once. Before I slip into a deep state of unconsciousness, a last thought swamps my mind.

Momma's alive.


End file.
